"Big Boss"
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59 (both modes)|fire_rate = *98 (main) *10 (GL)|capacity = *50 (max 250) (100 default) (main) *Up to 9 rounds (1 default) (GL)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/desert camouflage-themed|cost = 340 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It shares the weapon body of the Hellraiser, but it has a light desert-camouflaged body, with a 4X scope, magazine, handle and a stock. The rubber grips and hand rests are black. Under the hand guard comes with an underbarrel grenade launcher. Strategy It deals devastating damage, high fire rate, above-average capacity and high mobility. Tips *Use the 4X scope for advanced accuracy. *Aim for the head to deal more damage and reduce kill time. *Its accuracy is very good, meaning that you can use this in long range encounters. *Use the grenade launcher if you are surrounded by enemies. *If you see its users bunny-hopping multiple times, use a slowing weapon in conjunction with this weapon. *Its grenade launcher's range is short, meaning that it can be used as an emergency device whenever you are trapped. *Rocket jumping with its grenade launcher is not recommended, since it features only one ammo and large damage. Doing so will render you more vulnerable to other people's attack. *Get in a hidden position and use the scope to pick off enemies at a distance. The accuracy is excellent for an assault rifle. *Keep moving while sniping, since you will be vulnerable if you are caught off-guard. *Use the scope for extended accuracy. *This weapon's bloom remains around 99% unchanged, making it suitable for long-range combat. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Keep your distance when using a grenade launcher, to reduce chances of self-damage. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Anything that can one-shot the users (be it sniper or area damage) should get the work done. *Bunny hop its grenade launcher's projectiles. *Experienced users can use this in long ranges, so do not expect that users will use this up to medium range just because of the inaccuracy. Instead, keep moving while sniping, as this is key for reducing vulnerabilities from afar. *Attack its users from behind so he will not enough time allowance to react. *DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CROWD ITS USERS, since he will use a grenade launcher in no time. *Strafe the bullets of this weapon often, because its user may most likely try to shoot you with it for an extended period of time. *Equip with a higher mobility weapon to waste the user's ammo as you flee. However, be forewarned if he has hitscan area damage weapon to target you in doing so. *Use the Reflector gadget to make users less enthusiastic in hitting you. *Engage its users with a close-range powerful weapon, but be aware that he will use a grenade launcher to discourage this tactic, even if it means hara-kiri for the user VS Secret Forces Rifle Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the cancelled XM8 Assault Rifle. *It is similar to the Secret Forces Rifle in multiple aspects, but has the following differences: **Its accuracy is very good. **It is equipped with a usable underbarrel grenade launcher. **It does not feature a suppressor or laser sight. **It does not have an unlockable custom skin. **It is an elite version of the latter. **It features a desert camouflage. *It is one of the desert-camouflaged weapons in the game. *The word "big boss" means "the person ultimately in charge of an enterprise (such as the active head of a business enterprise or the officer in charge of a military organization)". (Merriam-Webster) Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary